Overview. According to the RFA, the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (P/EC) is charged with fostering the conduct of studies "...to acquire information needed to select and design future crucial studies in the OAIC area of focus." To meet this mandate, the UCLA P/EC is will promote innovative basic and clinical research, conducted by collaborating teams of junior and senior investigators, that falls within the UCLA OAlC's research theme and that will serve as the basis for additional, important research studies. Leadership. Gail A. Greendale, MD, Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, and an expert in the areas of menopause, osteoporosis, &physical functioning will lead the interdisciplinary team. The P/EC co-leader will be Rita Effros, PhD, Professor of Pathology/Laboratory Medicine and a basic scientist who studies immunosenescence. Sandra Simmons, PhD, Asst. Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, and a psychologist specializing in clinical interventions for residents in long-term care, will be the assistant leader. Pilot Processes. There will be clear processes for selection of pilots, monitoring progress of pilots, and developing pilots into independently funded research awards. Selection will consist of a staged process that includes a request for proposals;request for full applications from meritorious applicants;and a series of reviews culminating with final selection by the Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee and External Selection Panel. Each pilot Will be monitored by a P/EC liaison;monitoring will include monthly progress reports;quarterly meetings with the liaison;annual presentation at the Geriatrics Research &OAIC Seminar Series;and annual presentation to the External Advisors. Pilots. Four pilots are proposed. In brief, these are: Hepcidin antagonists to treat anemia of inflammation. The pilot PI discovered the peptide hormone, hepcidin, a regulator of iron homeostasis and the main mediator of anemia of inflammation. Using hepcidin as a target, this study aims to identify compounds for the treatment of anemia of inflammation. Novel drugs for age-related cognitive and svnaptic deficits. In an effort to discover ways to prevent cognitive decline, this pilot will evaluate the effects of 2 small molecule mimetics of insulin and brain-derived neurotrophic factor on key signaling pathways, on tau modification and accumulation, and on amyloid deposition in the brain. Upper-extremity function following Yoga for hvperkvphosis. Using novel upper extremity biomechanical assessments, the PI will quantify baseline and change in scapulohumeral kinematic patterns during functional tasks among participants in a funded RCT of Yoga for hyperkyphosis. Yoga for older breast cancer survivors (BCS) with fatigue. In a single armed pilot, the PI found that lyengar yoga ameliorated persistent fatigue among middle-aged BCS. She proposes an RCT to develop and test a modified, age-appropriate lyengar yoga program for older BCS with fatigue.